


On Remembering

by alittlegloomy



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, HEART CRIMES, and it's shippy if you squint but it doesn't have to be, this is literally just Sad Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlegloomy/pseuds/alittlegloomy
Summary: Palamedes remembers everything.Camilla always remembers him.
Relationships: Camilla Hect/Palamedes Sextus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	On Remembering

Palamedes remembers everything. 

Camilla always remembers him. 

It’s always been that way, ever since they were kids. He would prattle on about theorems, his nose in a book as they walked down a hall, and she would have to grab him by his collar and steer him with a sharp tug to the left in order to keep him from falling and breaking his neck on a set of stairs he’d been walking right towards. 

She would leave to train, be gone for hours, and when she’d come back she’d find him in the exact same place she’d left him, still scribbling at pieces of flimsy with his brows knit so tightly together they seemed to be aiming to become one. She’d have to pull him away from his desk, field off a barrage of reasons of why he “couldn’t stop  _ now _ , he’d nearly cracked it!” and force him to eat. 

Even at Canaan house, she was always in his shadow, her head on a swivel, protecting him. He was brilliant, because of course he was, he always had been. But he never paid  _ attention _ , not to the world around him, anyway - he was so occupied with the details. He knew what you said three minutes ago, compared to what you had said three days ago, compared to what you said three  _ weeks _ ago, but he was somehow simultaneously  _ entirely _ unaware of his surroundings. That was her job.    
It was her with her ears open, waiting for any indication of a threat. Ready to launch into action at the drop of a hat. Ready to fight. That was, in fact, something she’d actually done - she probably would have killed the Ninth cav if Palamedes hadn’t stepped in.    
It was her who installed the extra deadbolts on their door - he hadn’t even thought to bring them with, in all of that thinking he did!    
It was her always sleeping with one eye open so that he could sleep with two closed.    
  
It was her, always remembering him, always keeping him at the top of her mind, at the top of her priorities. He needed to remember everything else, so of  _ course  _ he couldn’t always remember himself. That was what she was for. 

And then, in an instant - 

He was gone. 

He was gone, and all she could do was remember. 


End file.
